The invention relates generally to window hardware and more particularly to a modular, customizable finial system for curtain rods.
It will be appreciated that window coverings such as draperies are commonly suspended from decorative window hardware that comprises a pole and attached finials. Typically, the drapery or other window covering is fit over the pole and the finials are screwed into the ends of the pole. The poles are sold in a variety of colors, finishes and styles and the finials are sold in an even wider variety of styles, shapes colors, styles, finishes and materials. Typically, the finials and poles are sold as a set where the finials match the poles in color, style and finish. While this arrangement is widely employed it does not allow the customer to easily change the look of the window treatments because the customer must buy and install new poles and finials to replace the existing poles and finials.
In attempt to solve this problem it is known to sell the finials separately from the poles where the user can buy different styles of finials that may be attached to the same pole. While this provides greater flexibility in the look of the window hardware it is not a satisfactory result because the finials do not necessarily match the poles. For example a black pole could be fitted with a mother of pearl finial having a brass collar where the different look of the brass trimmed finial mounted on a black pole make the components look as if they do not “go together”. As a result consumers that install black poles, for example, would only consider finials that had black collars. The desired flexibility and customization potential is limited because it is not commercially viable to stock finials in all possible combinations of finish, color and style.
Thus, an improved modular window hardware system that allows customization is desired.